


give me love

by rubanrose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I tried to make this cute, clingy haechan, haechan clings onto everyone, haechan needs attention, haechan tries to kiss everyone, nct 127, ot9 dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: Donghyuck needs to give his love to others when he's feelings down, and there's no one who can escape it.





	

Doyoung was awoken in the middle of the night by Donghyuck slipping into his bed. Too tired to question him, Doyoung let the younger member curl against his side. He quickly placed a kiss to the top of his head and shared his warmth with the boy he considered his brother. 

When Doyoung woke up, Donghyuck was gone and his blankets had been pulled up all the way to his chin. 

He found the boy at the kitchen table, his head on Taeil’s shoulder, arms locked together in a way that made it hard for the oldest member to eat his cereals. Taeil complained but Donghyuck held onto him, eyes closed and lips curled into a pleased smile. Taeil had no choice but to stop fighting and let him cling onto him. One could think it was because Donghyuck was solidly holding onto Taeil’s arm that he gave up the fight, but anyone who was paying attention could see the small twinkle of satisfaction in Taeil’s eyes. When he thought no one was looking, he raised his free hand to Donghyuck’s head to ruffle his hair. 

Donghyuck didn’t give him any time to react when he stood up, quickly pressing a kiss to Taeil’s cheek and running away. 

In the car, Donghyuck sat next to Jaehyun, leaning onto him as he strongly held his hand to make sure he couldn’t escape his love. 

Jaehyun tried to pull his hand out of his grip, complaining, but he saw Donghyuck’s face, his gaze like one of a small puppy and he couldn’t hurt him. He sighed, letting him win just this once and held his hand for the car ride. 

When they were getting out of the car, Donghyuck almost jumped onto Jaehyun to kiss his cheek before quickly getting out of the car to cling onto Yuta. 

Yuta let him hold his hand as they walked into the building where the music show they would be on was filmed. Donghyuck was almost purring when Yuta put an arm around his shoulders, bringing the younger boy closer. Yuta didn’t mind skinship, but after a while he had to go get his hair done, leaving Donghyuck in the waiting room. 

The youngest member scanned his options. Taeyong’s eyes widened in surprise when he plopped down on his lap, placing a kiss on his cheek before he ran away screaming. 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow and Taeil by his side laughed. 

“He’s been weird all day,” he explained. “I mean, he’s always weird but he reached a new peak today.”

Taeyong frowned, glancing at the door Donghyuck had just made his escape through. 

Donghyuck found his new victim down the hall. He sneaked his arms around Johnny’s waist from behind, placing his cheek flat against the older boy’s back, back hugging him. Johnny ignored him, continuing his conversation with Doyoung as if Donghyuck wasn’t squeezing the hell out of him. 

The younger boy stayed like that for over 20 minutes, resting against Johnny’s back. After a while, he let go. He took a step back, bent his knees and jumped onto the older boy’s back, sending him forward a few steps. 

He ended up slipping and falling back onto his feet, unable to reach the tall boy’s cheek. Johnny turned around to look at him with a confused look in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

Donghyuck didn’t answer, throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck and jumping to kiss his cheek. 

He walked away, giggling to himself and went back into the waiting room. 

Donghyuck for the rest of the day stuck with Mark, holding his hand or putting his arm around his shoulder, following him everywhere, playing with his hair or trying to get his attention. 

The oldest members gathered together to talk. 

“He’s worrying me,” Taeil said, and everyone else nodded. 

“He slept into my bed last night,” Doyoung told them. “He hasn’t done that since his first training year when he missed his family a lot.” 

“Donghyuck gives others love when he’s feeling down…” Taeyong reminded them, and everyone shared a look.

   


* * *

  


It was still relatively early when Donghyuck slipped into Sicheng’s bottom bunk bed, peppering his cheek with kisses. Sicheng giggled, hugging Donghyuck and pulling him close to him. 

“Are you okay?” Sicheng asked after a few minutes, and Donghyuck nodded. 

“My sister is organizing a party for my mom’s birthday and I can’t go because we have schedules,” Donghyuck admitted, hiding his face in the crook of Sicheng’s neck. 

He felt additional weight fall on him and groaned, looking up to find Johnny laying on top of them. He rolled to fit in between Sicheng and the wall. 

“Me too!” Doyoung yelled when he walked by the door and saw them. He ran to them, jumping on them. 

Their yelling alerted everyone else. Soon, all the other members were piled up on Sicheng’s bed. Johnny complained about Yuta crushing his leg, and Sicheng had trouble breathing from all the weight. They were laughing, hugging, and Donghyuck’s smile was so large his eyes were small moon crescents. 

“You can talk to us, when you’re feeling down, you know,” Taeil said and Donghyuck nodded. 

He knew he could talk to them, but he always had trouble putting his feelings into words. 

Doyoung, laying next to Donghyuck, kissed his cheek. It sent everyone into a fury, all the members trying to give a kiss to their youngest member. Jaehyun complained loudly about being crushed by Taeyong and Taeil, and Mark fell off the bed and onto the floor. Taeyong hit his head on the top bunk when he tried to sit up, the swear word coming out of his mouth sending everyone in a fit of giggles. They were laughing, a giant human pile squished into a tiny bottom bunk. 

Donghyuck had so much love to give. He was glad he had the best people in the world to give his love to. 


End file.
